


The Violin Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Hotaru glanced from Michiru to many stuffed animals on her bed.





	The Violin Recital

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Frowning, Hotaru glanced from Michiru to many stuffed animals on her bed. She struggled to remain awake. She remembered Michiru performing a violin recital for what seemed like hours. Hotaru took a sheet of paper with a pen before she wrote something down. 

Scowling, Michiru saw words. ''I'm not boring!''

 

THE END


End file.
